neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Munin
Physical Description Height 3ft(Halfling) 5ft 5in(Kitsune) Weight 35 Lbs(Halfling) 130 Lbs(Kitsune) Eye Color Brown(Halfling) Grey(Soulless),Green(Initial) Munin, being from the far north, has white fur. He is most often seen in his kitsune form wearing his black hooded trenchcoat over his blue steel Breastplate. Unlike most Kitsune he wears black leather boots and gauntlets. His Trenchcoat has several holes and stitch marks from where it has been cut and torn in battle. Despite his lack of physical strength he carries a rather heavily weighted backpack. with a variety of different gear poking out of it. After being reincarnated by the Goddess Shelyn, Munin found himself to be a halfling with fair skin and jet black hair. He intends to keep his same style of dress the same despite the change in his physical appearance. Personality Deity: Gaia Munin is, generally speaking, a loner. He tends to hang in the back of the party if he can help it and doesn't speak too often. This generally gives people the impression that Munin doesn't care about others, however this is far from the truth. Munin will more often than not place the needs of others above his own, springing into action to help others even at his own risk. While he was soulless Munin lost the ability to feel any emotions at all, he has since recovered his soul. Inventory Past Items During the Desert Puzzles Campaign, due to a poorly worded wish from a contract demon, he gained a bottle containing the souls of his entire tribe. This item has since been upgraded by the god Shelyn to grant Munin the favor of his Tribe, boosting his Dexterity and Constitution by 4 points each. In addition just before The Invasion of Hell he attained a cloak of the hunt and upgraded his Longbow to a +2 Holy, legendary Longbow. Using the combination of The longbow and the cloak he is able to become completely invisible with no method being able to detect him at the expense of a mythic power usage. The cloak was utterly destroyed when after the invasion of hell, The longbow has returned to it's normal state. Current Items Munin carries Three weapons, the first being his Longbow which he carries on his back. The other two weapons Munin carries are a pair of twin shortswords sheathed at his waist. He is also quite fond of Grappling Arrows. Notable Achievements Rescued two civilians from the ransacked farmstead during Burn and Pillage. Kneecapped a swindler during the "Exploding Kitten Incident". Was pulled by Airi into a 60 foot hole during the Pyramid Investigation and survived the fall. During the Desert Puzzles campaign he gave up his soul to resurrect Airi's sister Iri. This was Munin's moment of mythic ascension. Has survived instantaneous death on several occasions, including the death throes of a Balor demon. Backstory "You want to know about my past? I was a merc, what else do you want to know?" -Munin Munin was born into a nomadic tribe in the far north. During the Desert Puzzles campaign he reveals that his entire tribe was killed. Due to his personality not much is known about Munin's background. What is known about him is that before joining the Adventurers Pact he was a mercenary. As a mercenary however he only took jobs that fit his own moral code. More often than not Munin would take on search and rescue missions. More will be revealed as he explains it during character interaction. Hugin Hugin is Munin's pet falcon, which he adopted before the adventure in the Pharaoh's Tomb. During The Invasion of Hell Hugin was killed by the explosion of the Balor demon the group killed. Munin however brought his fallen avian companion with him down the Hellevator. Hugin was included with the rest of the group when they awoke in Nirvana. Adventures Burn and Pillage The "Exploding Kitten Incident" Pyramid Investigation Desert Puzzles The Invasion of Hell The Wedding (The one with the burned out town) Notable quotes "Aaaaugh!!!" - after falling down the sixty foot pit. "Spikes, why does it always have to be spikes." - Reaction in the spike ceiling room "Take my life instead!" - Munin giving up his soul to resurrect Airi's sister Iri. "Gaia Damnit!" - Munin's reaction to getting the souls of his tribe in a bottle. "Shelyn, I have never prayed to you before. I have no tongue for it. No one, not even you, will remember if we were good men or bad, Why we fought or why we died. Wait, Actually you will because we told you. Anyways what matter's is that six stood against the demon horde. That's what's important. So grant us this one request. Grant us your protection!" -Munin Praying to Shelyn for protection just before the Invasion of Hell Trivia * "Munin" (Meaning "Memory" or "Mind") is the name of one of Odin's pet ravens in Norse mythology. * Munin's prayer to Shelyn is a shortened rendition of Conan's prayer to Crom in Conan the Barbarian(1982)Category:Player CharactersCategory:Characters Category:Deceased Player Characters Category:Ranger